


100 Themes: KFP

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Body Shaming, Bullying, Gen, One-Sided Rivalry, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 Themes challenge focusing on the movies for Kung Fu Panda rather then the series.Might contain character deaths in the future; and potential slash. Various parings.





	1. Complicated

         Night’s misty air filled his nose leaving him with a comforting feeling. It reminded him of when he was younger sleeping in his room with the window open to fight the hot summers.

 

Sometimes, he missed it, living with his father. But he couldn’t stay with him forever—not when he was chosen for something like this.

 

The dragon scroll firmly grasped in his hand, though discovered useless, it still served as a reminder. He was the valley’s hope. Its pride and joy. He was the dragon warrior sent to serve them.

 

Sometimes, however, the thought still bugged him. His feelings about his title confusing and battling. His mind, every time he thought about it, unclear.

 

_Complicated_. That was the word. His feelings about the role he was given complicated. He was a panda that grew up with the skill of cooking; not fighting.

 

He had not earned this fate. He had been given it by chance.

 

The Furious Five had trained their whole lives for this, but he simply fell out of the sky. He loved the job, yes, but it was still… unclear… complicated.

 

He didn’t know if it was possible to not be.

 


	2. Making History

           “Panda,” Shifu stood before the Dragon Warrior with a skeptical look on his elder features, “Tai Lung isn’t to be treated like a joke; a childish quest. He can and possibly _will_ be your demise.”

 

The Master’s disapproving stance and glances brought fear into that of Po. The young fanboy of the Five, and Shifu himself, allowed his shoulders to sink with a tad bit of sorrow coming across him.

 

“I know you don’t like me, Master, but I was chosen for this,” He frowned at Shifu’s distaste for him, “Maybe I can do it… if you just teach me the ways you taught them.”

 

The red panda scoffed, “What do you think you could possibly learn? How to eat less...” He poked at his round belly, “You can’t exactly make history as your size.”

 

Po forced a strained laugh, “Heh. Yeah… it’s not like you started out a master...” Shifu’s eyes narrowed with a frightening sharpness, “I didn’t. But I wasn’t _fat_ either.”

 

The panda smiled through their petty conflict, “Ah you jest,” He lifted his lowered head with a false sense of pride. “I’ll be sure to make history, Shifu, by proving you wrong.

 

The master shook his head with a chuckle,

 

“Good luck with that.”


	3. Rivalry

             “This is an actual joke,” Tigress’s claws revealed themselves with her dangerous aura that could be sensed by her fellow students, “He just came out of nowhere and… and….”

 

“And got the title we’ve all been hoping for,” Her fellow Five, Crane, said with slight irritation. The other Furious Five member gave a low sigh, “He’s just a kid; don’t worry about him.” The snake looked toward the mantis as he began to speak.

 

“A kid? He’s a rival,” Mantis spat, despite his normal uncaring demeanor, “A rival to all we stand for… to all we’ve been working for… for years!” The final fifth member gave his opinion on the subject matter,

 

“This just feels like a one-sided, gigantic, rivalry between us and that panda. Viper was right, y’know,” He shrugged, “He’s just a kid. A fan. We can’t really blame him for this.”

 

Tigress closed her eyes, “But we can. If he refuses to leave and hand it over to someone who actually deserves it.”

 

“He probably will, Tigress,” Viper slithered next to her, “Shifu nearly always gets what he wants…

 

The tiger gave a final whisper,

 

“Nearly.”


End file.
